Switcheroo
by Danderra
Summary: What happens when a mysterious multi flavored liquid switches everybody? And what will happen when they are all switched? What will happen? Who will get switched? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Midorima Shintaro knew he was not going to have a very good day starting when he woke up. He had a horrible crick in his neck and a sore leg. He had been practicing basketball late with Takao yesterday and he was tired. He sighed as he listened to his horoscope and he groaned as he listened to what his luck would be today.

(Bear with me. I don't really know how to do this.)

"Today Is a good day for Leo's! Things will be a little wild but being the lions you are can handle it! However Scorpio's might want to take it easy today. Beware of the number 16! Stay away from water too. Cancer should also beware of today's chaos. You might be wrapped up and dragged into the chaos today. You should probably be cautious today. Today will be life changing for you. I suggest carrying a sports ball with you for caution."

The green miracle sighed as he muttered to himself "Wonderful."

He quickly got dressed into his school clothes and he grabbed his uniform bag and took his basketball since that was his lucky item of the day. He grabbed a water bottle and put it in his bag and he walked downstairs and his mother smiled at him "Ohiyo Shintaro." He nodded giving a small smile "Ohiyo Okaa-san."

She smiled at him and he asked "Is Takao here yet?"

She frowned "I'm sorry Shintaro but I don't think he is here yet."

Midorima was a little taken back by what his mother said. Usually Takao was always there when he was ready to go. But Oha Asa had said that it wasn't going to be a very good day for Takao so he wasn't as surprised. He nodded to his mother and he said "Well then I better walk to school."

She smiled and hugged him and kissed his cheek and she smiled "Have a good day Shintaro!" He smiled and said "You too Okaa-san."

He walked out of the house and started for school. He didn't feel very good about today already. He carried his school bag and his gym bag with him as he walked towards Shuutoku. When he got there he felt off not seeing the raven haired team mate of his. He was so use to being bugged by Takao that it felt foreign without him. But Midorima was used to being alone. He was not exactly friendly with many people so he didn't have a lot of friends. He went to his locker and opened it but was surprised when he saw a water bottle inside of it? He looked around to see if anybody had mistaken his locker at theirs and he sighed as he took it out and set it down on the bench and put his bag in there but made sure to take the basketball.

He then looked at the water bottle and tried to find a name on it and he cursed when it spilled a little on his hand and a strange pink liquid leaked out of it and he frowned and he looked at the sticky liquid on his hand and didn't know what it was. But he felt really curious and wanted to know what it was. He smelled it cautiously and was surprised when it smelled like…. Raspberries?

Then the curiosity got the better of him and he slowly licked the raspberry flavored liquid and it tasted very good. But he didn't want to test his luck as he set the water bottle down just as Takao came busting through the lockers panting and all out of breath. Midorima raised an eyebrow and he said "Where were you Takao?" Takao panted as he sat on the bench trying to catch his breath and he held up a finger to the tsundere telling him to wait and let him catch his breath.

He said through big gasps of air "Late... wrong turn... crash... traffic... wrong way... Gang... Fight... sorry."

Midorima tried to figure out what the point guard was saying and he slowly pieced the words together and he wanted to make sure and he asked "You woke up late?" Takao nodded as Midorima continued "And since you were panicked you took a wrong turn... trying to use a short cut?" Nod. "And there was a crash on the road so you had to go a different way?" Nod

"And then you went down the wrong street and got lost." Nod.

"And you ran into a gang of thugs?" nod

"You got in a fight?" Nod.

"And how many people did you fight exactly?" Takao held up 5 fingers and Midorima was a little surprised that he had actually had taken on 5 thugs.

Midorima went on and he said "And because of all of this you couldn't make it to my house and therefore are apologizing." Nod.

Takao smiled a little and he said "Your... good at this... Shin-chan."

Midorima rolled his eyes and he said "You should stay away from water today. Scorpio's are suppose to have terrible luck today."

Takao nodded and he said a little bitterly "I can tell."

Midorima said "Come on we need to get to class. we'll be late." Takao nodded as the 2 headed off to class and Oha Asa wasn't lying when he said Takao would be having a bad day. In math he had failed a quiz and was caught drawing while the teacher was talking. Midorima honestly felt a little bad for the raven haired point guard. He was having trouble focusing himself because he honestly had been feeling a little off about this day. Especially since he had tried that weird raspberry flavored liquid. And it seemed Takao was not doing too well himself. He was trying so hard to focus without dozing off or getting distracted but he just couldn't sit still. The rest of the day was pretty much the same and Takao was in a foul mood afterward. Midorima left to go to his locker to change for practice.

He was a little surprised to find Takao there earlier than him. And also he was looking in Midorima's locker? He asked "Takao? What are you doing?"

Takao pulled out a water bottle and he said "Those thugs had snagged my water bottle and I noticed you had an extra one so I took it." He held up the water bottle Midorima had found in his locker earlier in the morning and his eyes widened a little and Takao took a swig and he blinked "This tastes... weird?" Midorima asked "Raspberries?" Takao shook his head and he frowned "No it tasted like green apple."

Midorima frowned and he asked "That's odd? It tasted like Raspberries earlier?" Takao looked like he was going to say something when pain suddenly struck both of them in the temples. Midorima grunted in pain as he held his temples and Takao actually cried out in pain and closed his eyes and grabbed his head as he felt a terrible throbbing all over his brain. What the heck was this!? When Takao opened his eyes after the pain had stopped the world was horribly blurry and he groaned as he moved his hands to feel his eyes when he felt something on his face? He took them off as he saw they were glasses?

He frowned as he looked at them and someone snatched them out of his hand sand a familiar voice said "Give me those!" Midorima's eyes widened a little and he looked over and he saw... Takao?! He was looking at himself?! How was that possible?! Also when did he get so tall?! He watched as he put on those glasses and Takao blinked "Why am I suddenly so short?" He looked up at Midorima and his eyes widened "What the?!" Midorima looked at himself and noticed that his hands were huge! He was also a little paler than usual? He also noticed his left hand was bandaged. Wait only Shin-chan would bandage his hand. He frowned and then looked at Takao. Midorima eyes widened as he pieced the pieces together and he said "Sh...SHIN-CHAN!?"

Takao's eyes widened "Takao?!" Midorima panicked "How did this happen?!" Takao said "It must have been the strange liquid. I knew Oha Asa was right." Takao looked at the clock and saw it was 4 o clock. It was also the 16th hour of the day. The number 16 meant an hour. This was going to end badly for the 2 of them. Takao said "We need to fix this. Right away."

Midorima said "What about practice!?" Takao cursed mentally and he said "Okay then we'll have to make it through practice." Midorima whined "Why can't we skip! They'll know something's wrong with us! First of all I've never needed glasses! And I suck as shooting three's! I can barely make 2 pointers!" Takao sighed "Calm down Takao. Seeing myself freak out is uncomfortable."

Midorima said "Shin-chan you know I'm not good at situations like this!" Takao glared "I know you idiot but if you want other people to think we're normal then you have to get a grip!" Midorima groaned dramatically and Takao felt a vein appear on his forehead and he yelled "TAKAO GET A GRIP!" Otsubo walked in at that moment and he said "Hurry up the both of you!" Takao said "Alright Senpai." Midorima said "I know I know! Don't worry! We're almost done!"

Takao gave him a hard glare and Otsubo gave him a weird look "Are the both of you okay?" Midorima laughed "Why wouldn't we be?" Takao gave him a death glare and kicked him " _Shin-chan_ You seem a little not yourself. You feeling okay?" Midorima coughed and instantly wiped the smile off his face and said "Of course baka. Now come on your going to make us late. nanodayo."

Otsubo raised an eyebrow and he asked "Takao why do you have on Midorima's glasses?" Takao said "Uhh.. just.. just thought I'd try them on hehehe... Gosh Shin-chan your vision sucks." Midorima looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh and he glared at him and snatched them off his face. Takao looked momentarily shocked and then squinted and looked around and Midorima hesitantly put on the demon things and his world went from sharp and clear to blurry and terrible. Midorima looked around with wide eyes and murmured "Gosh Shin-chan your vision really does suck."

Otsubo said "Well you both better get a grip or I'll triple your training." Takao quickly stumbled for his bag and if he remembered correctly he had emergency contacts. As terrible as that sounded when half way through a game Aomine plows into you knocks off your glasses and breaks them leaving you completely helpless... you learn to carry around contacts. Takao quickly put them in and the world turned clear for him and he sighed.

He turned around to find Midorima plow right into a locker and tumble down and Otsubo looked confused as hell and Midorima said "Um..." Takao tried his best to imitate Takao's laugh and he laughed at Midorima and Midorima growled and got up and he stumbled towards the gym and Otsubo frowned "I knew I should have taken a day off..." Takao said "Trust me... you and me both."


	2. Chapter 2

Practice had gone anything but good. They knew something was wrong with their point guard and their ace almost as soon as they stepped on the court. it all started when Midorima walked straight into the basketball rack and toppled over onto the floor and he apologized. The first sign that they were not acting like themselves was when Takao was actually blocked by a screen.

With his field of vision no longer sharp enough to use hawk eye he was easily screened by Otsubo who was surprised Takao didn't easily get around him like he usually did. Also when the ball got passed to him he had tried to shoot multiple 3's. and of course. Missed. Takao was inwardly seething and cursing the day when Midorima Shintaro missed a basket. But the point guard usually never tried to shoot. Ever. He usually went for dunks. Not shots. Also Takao seemed surprisingly angry and focused? The raven haired boy was usually cracking a joke every 10 minutes.

Their ace was doing an even worse job. Midorima had kept tripping over his feet and couldn't shoot at all. His form was sloppy and he was tense all over. Something was seriously off with their ace and it confused them terribly. Midorima also seem to collide into people? When was he such a klutz? He also kept missing passes. One time someone had to scream his name before they passed and even that didn't work.

He'd either miss, or get hit. And instead of laughing like he usually would Takao was yelling at the green miracle and snapping at him angrily. This left the entire team in shock and concern. What was going on?! Midorima eventually was benched along with Takao because the team couldn't handle much more. If this was some sick joke it seriously needed to stop. Finally their captain decided to do something about it. Otsubo asked irritated "What is wrong with you two?! You have been acting weird all morning!"

Midorima took off his glasses and sighed with relief because he could now properly see. He had a huge headache from how many times the ball had smacked him in the face. He would have so many bruises tomorrow. Otsubo glared at both of them waiting for an answer. Midorima sighed "You wouldn't believe us even if we told you!" Otsubo said "Well considering by how many baskets you missed I'll believe about anything."

The two basketball players looked at each other as if mentally conversing weather or not to tell the team about their problem. Everyone was watching the two as they conversed bwtween themselves wondering what was wrong with their 3 point shooter and their point guard.

Takao asked "I don't think you will. Nanodayo"

Midorima said "It's worth a try? Don'tcha ya think?"

Otsubo looked at the tsundere like he had grown another head. Since when did Midorima talk like that? And since when did Takao say nanodayo!? This was getting too confusing.

Takao argued "I highly doubt they will believe us. This is irritating." He moved his hand to his face and looked like he was about to push something up on his face when he stopped and remembered he didn't have his glasses on right now. Midorima said "Well they will find out sooner or later because we seriously can't keep this up."

He started to think about having to actually be Midorima. He would have to carry a lucky item around every day and wear those horrid glasses. Oh goodness he didn't even want to think about Shin-chan's parents... What about his own parents! Would he ever see them again?! Midorima started to mutter worriedly and Takao rolled his eyes as he smacked the green miracle in the back of the head to make him stop. Midorima yelped and immediately covered his head and he whined "Shin-chan that hurt!"

Takao said "Then shut up baka. Do you want me to tell them or not? What did I tell you about freaking out. It's disturbing to see myself freak out. nanodayo." Midorima pouted but he sighed "Fine! Just tell them!"

Takao sighed an he said "Alright. but I know they will not believe us." The team watched their display in complete confusion and shock as they bickered and acted completely out of character and completely different! Otsubo looked at Takao and he sighed "Tell us what?"

He looked at his captain and he said "Takao and I have somehow switched bodies."

There was silence in the gym. it was dead silent for a good few seconds before they all busted out laughing. Takao looked ticked off while Midorima sighed. Someone said "G-Good one Takao! Th-That's really good! hahahaha!" Kimura was holding his sides as he laughed so hard. Miyaji was not sure weather to laugh or smack them upside the head or just triple their training for trying to screw with him.

Midorima said "It's true! I swear! I really am Takao! You actually think I could get Shin-chan to play this kind of joke on you guys?"

A lot of them suddenly stopped and took that into consideration. Miyaji didn't seem to want to kill them and looked slightly concerned. This really was confusing. Takao and Midorima sighed at the same time, finally getting some reaction out of their team.

Takao said "Honestly if this were a joke I would not have participated. This is not amusing to me. Nanodayo."

Someone asked "But... Why isn't Midorima wearing glasses then?"

Takao snapped sharply "I'm wearing contacts baka."

Some people were surprised that Takao was acting so serious and it was starting to look really convincing. Midorima said "Trust me. Shin-chan and I really did switch bodies! I swear!"

Otsubo asked "Okay I'm starting to believe you but how did you guys switch?"

Midorima said "Some weird water bottle?! We don't even know how it happened! All I did was take a sip and then I felt pain in my temple and BOOM! I was 20 feet tall with big hands!"

Takao rolled his eyes watching himself exaggerate their story of how they switched bodies and he said "I found a water bottle in my locker and I tried to find who it belonged to but it spilled and I ended up trying it... And then Takao drank after me... Maybe it switches the people who drink it after the next person."

Midorima said "I don't know Shin-chan. But let's just get that water bottle and find out what the heck was in it okay?"

Takao nodded and the two headed off towards the locker rooms but when they got there. It was gone! Takao's eyes widened "It was here?! Where is it?!" Midorima started to freak out and was frantically trying to find it. Little did they know a flash of blonde hair and navy blue hair turning around the corner of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful sunny day in the nice month of June. The sakura trees looked beautiful in the sun making them practically glow with beauty. There was a cool gentle breeze going through the city making it a perfect day that wasn't too hot nor too cold. It was also a perfect day to play some basketball! At least that's what 2 high school boys thought as they were walking towards the court in the neighborhood park.

A tall lean, fit blonde haired boy was practically skipping down the street with flowers and rainbows coming from him. His golden honey eyes were bright and full of energy and life were taking in the beautiful sights of the familiar city. Kise Ryota, Teen model, and Generation of Miracle's copy cat, and current ace of Keijo's was skipping down the street dragging a navy haired teen who looked slightly irritable. They were currently headed towards the park to go play some one on one.

The other male was taller than the blonde by a good couple inches and was much more bulky than the blonde. he was built with a more frightening build that practically screamed 'mess with me and I'll kill you'. his navy eyes were sharp, and dangerous. Like an animal always on the watch. and he had short navy blue eyes to match his eyes. His tan skin stood out against most of the other people since they usually didn't get any tanner than a light bronze color. Aomine Daiki, Generation of Miracle's Ace, current ace of Tōō High was the one being dragged around by the blonde model as the 2 boys walked together towards the park.

Kise whined childishly as he dragged the bluenette trying to make him hurry "Hurry up Aominecchi! If we don't get there other people will get on the court first!" Kise tried to drag him but failed to do so since Aomine was much stronger than him. Other's were either finding this amusing to watch or annoying.

Aomine sighed finally feeling his temper rising and said "Why should we hurry? We don't have any reason to rush. Nobody's gonna be there. And if there are people then we can just make them leave. We're part of the Generation of Miracles anyway."

Kise gasped "Aominecchi! That's so mean tsu! What if they are children?!"

Aomine shrugged not really caring and he said "Doesn't matter to me."

The answer got him a whack on the head. Kise was yelling at him "Aominecchi! That is so mean! How dare you do that to children!" He kept swatting at the navy haired ace of Tōō who tried to get away from the abusive swats

He finally managed to grab the blonde's wrists and pinned him to an ally wall and he said irritated "Stop that Kise."

Kise pouted not liking that Aomine was always stronger than him and he whined "Aominecchi! Let go if me!" He then hissed as blush started to rise on his face "We're in public! People might get the wrong idea! tsu!"

Aomine chuckled and he growled lowly into the model's ear "Let them."

He smirked when he felt the blonde shiver and he let him go and started walking towards the park ad he said "Come on baka."

Kise stood there for a few seconds still blushing before he followed the ace towards the basketball court. Trying to catch up to the bluenette.

Aomine chuckled as he watched his boyfriend try to catch up to him and he chuckled. Aomine and Kise have been secretly dating for a couple months now and Aomine was happy that they were together. Aomine was bisexual and Kise was not use to this so Aomine was trying to be patient. He had asked Kise to the movies and since then the two of them had been dating for a while.

Aomine has been patiently waiting for Kise to tell him it was okay for them to come out of the closet about their relationship. The only other people who knew were Kuroko and Akashi. Mainly because Akashi knew everything and Kuroko was smart enough to figure it out. But the two of them had been kind enough to stay calm about it.

The 2 of them walked towards the basketball courts and they saw a familiar red headed basketball player. He looked like he hadn't been there for too long and had probably just gotten there.

Kise ran excitedly towards the familiar man on the court and yelled loudly "KAGAMICCHI!"

The ace of Seirin barely even turned around before he was tackled by the blonde copy cat. He yelped as he tumbled to the ground dragging the blonde with him. Kagami groaned as Kise was on top of him smiling as bright as the sun making the ace cringe slightly. Sometimes he wondered if a human could actually be that energetic without exploding into sparkles and rainbows.

He huffed and he said irritably "There are better ways to say hello Kise. Now please get off of me. You're heavy and your crushing my ribs."

Kise gasped in outrage and he wailed childishly "Are you calling me fat Kagamicchi!" He started to smack Kagami in the head yelling at him not to call him fat and was angry as the red head tried to shield himself from the blows of the angry blonde. Kagami though it would never end until he felt the weight being lifted off him and Kise was yelling "Aominecchi let me go! He called me fat tsu!"

Kagami looked to see Aomine holding the blonde copy cat by the armpits off the ground while the blonde was still swinging trying to get to the red head who he wasn't finished screaming at. Aomine sighed still holding the squirming blonde and he said "Oi! Kise! chill out!"

Kise yelled "No! He called me fat!" Kagami watched the blue haired ace holding Kise while the blonde pouted and wailed about how Kagami called him fat and how he was going to beat him up (If that was even possible). It reminded him of a child whining that his favorite toy was taken and was going to get it back at any cost.

A voice spoke up and said "Kise-kun. Kagami-kun was not calling you fat. He said you were heavy."

Aomine looked to his left and saw a familiar sky blue haired boy standing next to him calmly.

"GAAH! Tetsu?! When did you get here?!"

"That's even worse! So mean Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko frowned looking at the navy haired teen "I've been here the whole time Aomine-kun. I saw Kise tackle Kagami and everything."

Aomine dead panned at the phantom player and sighed "As invisible as always Tetsu. Sheesh."

Kuroko frowned and he pouted slightly as Kise yelled "Aominecchi! That was so rude! Apologize to Kurokocchi! Do it right now!" He looked angry as he scolded his boyfriend. Aomine rolled his eyes before he finally set the blonde down who luckily didn't lunge for Kagami.

Kagami got up brushing himself off before he said "How about we play some basketball? I feel like kickin' ass today." He was fired up now that there was some competition. He smirked since he hadn't had a good one on one with Aomine in a while and he really wanted to play with the bluenette.

Aomine smirked "Bring it on Bakagami! I'll take you down any day!" He was getting fired up himself at the challenge.

Kise smiled and he said "I like that idea! What about you Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko said with a straight face "I think this is exciting. Look I'm trembling." He held out his hand showing Kise his hands which were trembling.

Kise smiled and he said "We won't hold back!"

Kagami smirked "Bring it!"

An hour later the 4 high schoolers were all out of breath and declared they take a break. Aomine went to his bag to find his water bottle when he found his missing? He could have sworn he put his in his bag this morning before leaving? Kise was really tired and he grabbed his water bottle and downed a few good gulps. He frowned when instead of water, he tasted... Blueberries? He looked at the water bottle and realized it actually wasn't his but he didn't recognize it at all?! What the?! Who's was this?! How did it get in his bag? He frowned "Eh?!"

Aomine noticed the blonde had a water bottle and he yelled "Oi! Kise! Lemme have some of your water!"

Kise looked at the bluenette and he said "This isn't mine tsu?"

Aomine sighed rolling his eyes as he wiped some sweat off his brow "Does it look like I care? Come on! Pass it to me!"

Kise pouted "So mean Aominecchi! Tsu!"

He tossed the water bottle to Aomine who caught it easily and he drank from the water bottle before he raised an eyebrow "Kise? What the hell? I didn't know you drank pineapple juice?"

Kise turned towards the navy haired ace and raised an eyebrow "Pineapple? What do you mean Pineapple? It's bluebe-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a sharp pain went through both of their temples. Aomine grunted in pain as he closed his eyes and gripped the side of his head with one hand while Kise yelled as he gripped his head in pain and shut both his eyes as the sharp pain in his temples spiked up terribly, alarming the other 2 on the court. Kuroko frowned and walked over to Aomine as Kagami looked at Kise and said "Hey! You okay there?"

When the pain stopped Aomine opened his eyes and blinked as the pain started to subside and he sighed and looked around at Kagami and Kuroko. He blinked a couple times as Kuroko stood in front of him and asked "Aomine-kun? Kise-kun. Are you alright?" The bluenette looked at the 2 of them.

Aomine said "Yeah I'm fine Kurokocchi. I don't know what that was tsu."

Kagami took a double take and looked at the blue haired boy like he had grown another head. Did he just...

Kise groaned slightly and he said irritably "What the hell was that?!"

Kuroko blinked and he said "Aomine-kun. I think your both sick."

Kise growled "Ha?! What was that suppose to mean Tetsu?!"

Aomine wailed "I'm sick?! Noooo! I can't be sick! Oh my gosh! I'm sick?!"

Kise growled "Oi Kise-" He stopped mid sentence realizing his voice sounded higher than it should be? He looked at his hands and he said "What the fuck?!" His skin was creamy white! It wasn't tan! His jaw dropped as he looked over at 'Kise' and he saw... Himself?!

Kise pointed at Aomine and yelled "What the hell?!"

Aomine blinked when he heard his voice say something and he looked over an saw... Himself?!

And Aomine did the one thing nobody ever though they would see the bluenette do.

...

...

...

He freaked out.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that all hell broke loose would be an understatement. Hell didn't break. It exploded! It shattered! It imploded and then exploded and then shattered!

Aomine Daiki, the biggest ganguro in Japan was screaming a bunch of non-sense as he ran around the court at a full level 5 panic. The reason behind this unexpected and totally out it panic attack was because Aomine wasn't actually Aomine. Right now the famous top teenage model Kise Ryouta was in Aomine's body. It seemed impossible but right in front of the Phantom of Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki was screaming and wailing panicking like it was the end of the world with a very very very very very irritated Kise Ryota chasing and swearing at him to shut up. Kuroko didn't understand how this had happened or how it was even possible but apparently it was. Because there was no way Aomine would call him Kurokocchi even if you payed him.

... Well maybe if you payed him.

But he would also never publicly run around screaming and panicking. Were those tears?! Also Kise Ryouta would never swear in public due to the fact that it would be bad for his image and he usually NEVER cussed! And right now the blonde was threatening to beat the shit out of the screaming ganguro and punch his face with his own foot if he didn't stop screaming.

Kuroko didn't think it was possible to see anything so bizarre happen in front of him but here they were! Acting completely out of character in an almost impossible way! Kagami could only gawk at them with his jaw dropped and eyes wide as he watched the very unnatural scene before him.

Kuroko knew that he was probably going to be scarred for the rest of his life. He didn't think it was possible for anything to get even worse. But he stood corrected as soon as THE Midorima Shintaro came running into the court yelling somethig that Kuroko didn't quite catch before the green miracle stood there for at least 5 seconds before busting out laughing and falling over onto the court holding his sides as he laughed his head off.

Midorima Shintaro... Was laughing.

THE! Midorima Shintaro was LAUGHING!

Kuroko was now beginning to wonder if he needed to go to a mental hospital because he had never in his entire life seen the green haired miracle so much as smile near him. Bu here he was rolling around like an idiot laughing his head off?! Even Kagami was concerned for the green haired Tsundere but he expressed his concerned in a more vulgar way by swearing and yelling at him which only made the green miracle laugh harder.

And it was even crazier when Takao came running after them onto the court and surprised Kuroko when he started yelling at Midorima and was shouting at him calling him stupid, baka, dahou, and so many other things. since when did Takao start yelling at Midorima?! And since when did the boy need glasses?! He wasn't laughing or making jokes? He was yelling angrily at the green miracle.

Takao Kazunari was yelling at Midorima Shintaro. Wait did he just say Nanodayo?

Kuroko wondered if he was going insane. He looked at Kagami and asked "Do you see what I'm seeing Kagami-kun?"

Kagami was still in shock but he stiffly nodded and Kuroko finally decided to get some answers. He stood in front of Aomine and said "Aomine-kun please stop."

Aomeine wailed "AHHHH! KUROKOCCHI!" He ran to the bluenette and stopped and he grabbed Kuroko by the shirt and started shaking him "KUROKOCHII HELP ME! I'M GOING CRAZY! I'M GOING TO GET LOCKED UP AND TESTED FOR DISEASES TSU!"

Kise then plowed into Aomine and tumbled down and he growled "What the hell Kise!"

Aomine turned around and his eyes widened "Aominecchi?! What are you doing in my body tsu!"

Kise growled "I should be asking you the same thing."

Aomine whined "I'm so confused! How did this happen!"

Takao finally spoke up and he asked "By any chance did you drink a weird mystery flavored liquid?"

Kise raised an eyebrow "You mean the pineapple juice?"

Aomine frowned "No it was blueberry!"

Kise frowned "Are you daft? It was obviously pineapple!"

Aomine growled "No it was blueberry!"

Kise growled "Pineapple!"

Aomine growled "Blueberry!"

They started arguing about what flavor it was when Takao felt a vein appear and he yelled "Would the both of you insufferable idiots shut up and listen to me!"

They both stopped and looked at the point guard slightly shocked and Aomine asked "T-Takaocchi!? D-Did you just... Call me an idiot?..."

Takao felt a little uncomfortable seeing Aomine look at him with wide eyes and- wait.. Was his lip... Quivering?! Oh gosh was he seeing tears?! Oh god he made Aomine cry! Wait... What?

Aomine started to cry and he wailed loudly ad Takao felt like maybe he shouldn't have said that. Suddenly he felt a dark aura near him and he gulped as he turned and saw Kise glaring at him with a look that if it could kill Takao wouldn't be standing. The ravenette didn't even know the blonde could look so threatening!

Kise growled angrily "You.. Made... Kise... Cry!" He growled angrily as he looked like he was going to beat Takao into a pulp when a voice said in a dark voice "Don't you dare touch Shin-chan!" Midorima who had been completely forgotten was now blocking a very angry Kise from getting to the slightly startled Takao looking just as deadly and Kise only snarled "Out of the way Midorima."

Midorima glared and he said "I'm Takao you ganguro." Kise growled "What did you just call be you fanatic!" Aomine asked "A-Aominecchi please don't get into a fight with my body! If they find a bruise on me at my next shoot I'd be dead! Please Aominecchi!" Kise growled but he calmed down and went to Aomine and wiped his tears away and he frowned "Man it's so weird to be wiping my tears from my own face."

Aomine blushed slightly and he pouted "B-Baka Aominecchi! You know I can't help it sometimes when I get emotional! Tsu!" Kise felt a vein appear and he said "Don't ever say that with my mouth again Kise. You make me sound like a girl."

Aomine pouted and he said "Sorry."

Kuroko asked "Now Takao-kun… or should I say Midorima-kun. What did you mean by mysterious flavored liquid?"

Takao straightened up and he said "Apparently earlier this morning I found a water bottle in my locker and after I had taken a drink from it Takao also took one and we somehow ended up switching bodies. Similar to the way Aomine and Kise seem to have."

Midorima sighed and he said "You had no idea how terrible practice was. I couldn't see ANYTHING! Shin-chan's eyesight is terrible!" He ignored the "Oi!" from the tsundere and he said "We tried to find the water bottle but it had disappeared and this was in its place." Takao held up a water bottle and in big cursive pretty letters was the name 'Kise Ryouta'.

Aomine frowned "Whoa? How'd my water bottle end up in Shuutoku?" Takao said "It seems that this is no coincident. Someone is planning these attacks." Midorima rolled his eyes and he said "And honestly I think that this is just some big prank. But I wonder if this was meant to be on purpose?"

Kuroko asked "So you believe someone is putting the water bottle in places where the generation of miracles are?"

Takao nodded "Precisely."

Aomine frowned "But why are they different flavors?"

Takao pushed up his glasses and he said "That is something that I don't know."

Kuroko said "Lemon."

Everyone looked at the phantom and he said "The liquid taste like lemon to me."

Aomine yelled "Kurokocchi! Why would you taste it! You could end up switching bodies with someone!" Kise growled "Tetsu that was a seriously stupid move!"

Kuroko said "I will be holding onto this so nobody else will be drinking this. There is no reason to be panicking." His face was emotionless as usual.

Takao said "But what I can't tell is why the liquid is choosing these flavors with each person?" Suddenly a voice asked "hnn?~ Why is Kuro-chin here? Kaga-chin, Mine-chin, Mido-chin, Kazu-chin too?" Kuroko looked down and saw that there was a shadow looming over him that could only mean one person was behind him. He looked up at the towering figure of Murasakibara. He said calmly "Hello Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara looked at Kuroko and he said "Hm? Kuro-chin? What is this?" He leaned over and picked up the water bottle from Kuroko's hands and looked at it. Kuroko frowned and he said "It is a multi-flavored liquid. Please give that back to me Murasakibara-kun. I will be upset if you don't."

Murasakibara said "Hm? But it smells really yummy~ I wana try some." He then tilted his head back and took a huge gulp and Kuroko's eyes widened as everyone else yelled for him to stop but it was too late. Takao could only sigh at their idiocy as Kuroko suddenly gasped and doubled over as Murasakibara grunted in pain and Kagami blinked at them and he finally felt like he had lost it and he yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami Taiga couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had started out as a completely normal day! He woke up! Made breakfast and then went to Kuroko's apartment and asked him if he would like to play some one on one in the park. Kuroko kindly accepted and the 2 had gone to the park to play. He thought all was fine. And it actually was. Until Kise and Aomine showed up.

The next thing he knew Kise was screaming at Aomine who was crying and wailing and using Kise's speech patterns and was acting totally bizarre! Then Takao and Midorima show up and Takao explains that there is this mysterious liquid that is switching up everyone's bodies and NOW Kuroko and Murasakibara had somehow switched bodies!

At first he thought this was some kind of huge joke but apparently not since he was staring at Kuroko and Murasakibara who were acting… well like each other!

Murasakibara said in a stern yet emotionless voice "Murasakibara-kun I told you not drink it. Now you have made us switch bodies."

Kuroko looked up at Murasakibara with tired eyes and he frowned "Hnn? Kuro-chin? You're inside my body?" He poked Murasakibara and he tilted his head lazily and he said "This is weird? Me and Kuro-chin have switched bodies?"

Takao sighed "Baka! I just explained that the liquid made people switched bodies!" Midorima said "Shin-chan! Murasaki wasn't here when you explained it to him. He was doing something else."

Aomine asked "So does that mean we're going to be stuck like this?! Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be Aominecchi for the rest of my life tsu! I'm gonna have to go to Touou! I'm never gonna see Kasamatsu-senpai ever again! Oh my god! Aominecchi will have to model as me for the rest of his life! He'll make me look like a total bully!"

Kise paled at hearing how he would have to go to photo shoots for the rest of his life and then he remember Kise's crazy fan girl mobs! Oh goodness girls were gonna be all over him! Wait that wasn't that bad of an idea. But wait he'd have to play for Keijo! Aomine remembered when Kise told him about his team! They were total nut jobs! He couldn't play for Keijo!

Aomine kept wailing about how he was never going to be the same again and started to wail and Kise seemed to be thinking again and everyone was starting to think and Kagami paled thinking about how he was going to have to play basketball with Murasakibara for the rest of his life! Kuroko frowned at the idea of having to play with Himuro and the rest of Yosen for the rest of his life.

Then his eyes widened realizing he wouldn't be able to use any of his moves properly at a game for the rest of his life! He couldn't use ignite pass, phantom drive, or phantom shot! Not with this body! He would kill someone if he tried to use ignite pass on the basketball! He was also way taller than before meaning he was way too noticeable to be the 'shadow' he used to be!

Murasakibara realized he wouldn't be able to eat as many snacks as he wanted! Being in the phantoms body he didn't have the same appetite as he did. He would also never be able to play basketball with Muro-chin! Ever!

Takao was about to say something when he spotted familiar magenta colored hair and he turned around and saw Akashi Seijuuro walking by the court and he walked towards the magenta haired Rakuzan captain and he said "Akashi."

Akashi flinched a little as he faced Takao and he stuttered "U-U-Um T-Takao-san!? W-What's up?" Takao blinked and was quiet trying to register what exactly had just happened. Did Akashi Seijuuro just… stutter?! Now that Takao got a good look at him he realized the ex-captain was totally tense! He was also trembling a little and he frowned "Akashi? Are you feeling ill?"

Akashi said "N-No! I mean. No I am fine. Have you by any chance seen a water bottle that didn't belong to you by any chance?" Takao could see the boy was tense and shivering as if he was about to turn tail and run from the ravenette. But then a voice said "Have you found it yet?"

No way.

He turned around and there was one of Seirin's members!? Furihata Kouki to be exact. He had a blank and calm expression on his face and his arms were crossed like he meant business. Akashi stuttered "S-Sorry Akashi-san… n-no."

Furihata sighed and he said "Hm. And you're sure that this girl comes by here often?"

Akashi nodded and he said "After she gets out of school I m-meet her here so she c-can help me with math."

Furihata sighed and he said "If you need a math tutor you could have just asked."

Akashi said "But I didn't want to trouble y-you with me anymore th-than you have to. Y-your already giving me b-basketball t-training. I don't w-want to be any t-trouble."

Furihata sighed and said "Your company isn't troublesome so it is fine."

Takao cleared his throat and he asked "Akashi?"

Furihata asked "What is it Shintarou?"

Takao was about to say something when he asked "How did you know who I was?"

Furihata said "Takao would not have addressed me that way. I take it you know where the mysterious liquid is?"

Takao was confused and still stunned that Furihata was talking to him without running away screaming and he nodded "Yes. We have it but it seems that it has been causing quite a lot of trouble."

Furihata nodded "I see. Well in that case please take us to where the others are." Takao nodded and he led them both to the court where everything had gone completely out of whack. Aomine was crying and whining about how his life was over and Kise was sulking in a corner. Kagami was frantically trying to talk to Murasakibara about switching bodies back with Kuroko and Kuroko was sulking while eating some pocky which Takao had absolutely no idea where the boy had gotten that and Midorima was laughing at half of them.

Furihata asked "Kouki. Please give me my scissors." Akashi was a little nervous and looked around and Furihata instructed him calmly and said "They should be in my inner coat pocket on the left side." Akashi fumbled a little but he pulled out the pair of scissors and handed them to Furihata who took them and with amazing accuracy threw them and made them almost gouge Aomine's eye out.

The ganguro screamed in fright snapping out of his tantrum and looked to see who nearly killed him. His scream got everyone elses attention and he shivered "A-Akashicchi?!" But instead of Akashi answering Furihata said "Everyone. Please stop acting like a bunch of idiots and listen. I'm sure you want to know how you have all somehow changed bodies."

Murasakibara said "Akashi-kun? I take it you have somehow switched bodies with Furihata-kun?"

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Kagami all looked at the brunette in shock and yelled "EHH?!"

Furihata however didn't looked at all phased but Akashi quickly jumped behind the brunette and coward behind him. Furihata said calmly "Very observant Tetsuya. You are indeed correct. Kouki and I have indeed switched bodies."

Silence fell over the group and Furihata smirked with amusement that sent shivers down everyone elses bodies seeing the usually cowardly boy smirking darky and Furihata said "I'm sure you would all like an explanation as to how we are in this current predicament."

Midorima asked "So wait a minute? You know how this actually happened?"

Furihata said "I have been filled in by the victim of this cursed liquid." He glanced at the trembling cowering figure behind him.

Murasakibara said "So Furihata-kun was the first one who was switched with Akashi-kun by the juice?"

Furihata said "yes that would be correct Tetsuya." Kuroko looked at him and he said "So you're really Aka-chin?~"

Furihata smirked and nodded and Aomine asked "Wait so how did you become like that Akashicchi?"

Furihata said "You will have to ask Kouki if you want to know how this all started." He took a step to the left showing Akashi and the magenta haired boy gulped as he smiled awkwardly and he said "Eh… um…. R-right…. H-how it all s-started.. w-well…"


End file.
